The present invention relates to juvenile carriers or seats, and particularly to carriers having juvenile-restraining harness belts. More particularly, the present invention relates to a juvenile carrier or seat having both a juvenile-restraining harness belt and a headrest adjustment mechanism.
According to the present invention, a juvenile seat is provided which includes a seat shell and a juvenile-restraint harness coupled to the seat shell. The seat shell includes a bottom seat portion and a back support portion having a front surface and a back surface. The juvenile-restraint harness includes a shoulder strap having shoulder strap portions. The juvenile seat further includes a harness-control panel positioned adjacent the front surface of the back support portion and configured to position the shoulder strap portions. The harness-control panel is mounted on the seat shell for movement relative to the seat shell to raise and lower the shoulder strap portions with respect to the bottom seat portion.
The juvenile seat further includes a panel height adjustment mechanism coupled to the harness-control panel and positioned adjacent the back surface of the back support portion. The panel height adjustment mechanism includes a pull-handle, a belt support bar coupled to the pull-handle, and a panel height locator coupled to the seat shell. The belt support bar is provided to engage and disengage the panel height locator to secure the harness-control panel at a desired height. The pull-handle is provided to move between a lock position where the belt support bar is engaged with the panel height locator and a release position where the belt support bar is disengaged from the panel height locator.
In preferred embodiments, the juvenile seat further includes a shoulder strap tensioner coupled to the panel height adjustment mechanism and configured to cooperate with the shoulder strap of the juvenile-restraint harness to tighten and/or loosen the shoulder strap portions relative to a juvenile seated within the seat.
In further preferred embodiments, the pull-handle moves away from and toward the back surface of the back support portion. The pull-handle is normally biased in the lock position toward the back support portion of the seat shell.
Features of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.